dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cloud vs Sasuke
Cloud vs Sasuke is Universe's second DBX. Credit to Verus22 for the thumbnail. Sasuke vs Cloud.jpg|Versus22 Cloud_vs_Sasuke.jpg|UniverseAwesome777 Description Final Fantasy vs Naruto! Two edgelords who want nothing more but to see their adversary's perish. Who are you rooting for? Cloud Strife Sasuke Uchiha Introduction NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX Vengeance. Sasuke's mind was anything but normal, but he must continue his quest of assassination on his horrid brother Itachi. He knew this journey would take longer than he wanted it too, but he can't turn back. He can't give up just yet. "サスケ! (Sasuke-kun!)," screamed Sakura as she quickly dived towards her crush. *Sighs* "何ですか、さくらですか？(What is it, Sakura-chan?)," patiently asked Sasuke. He knew what his #1 fangirl was going to do, and he loves her for that to an extent. Before she opened her mouth, he already prepares to answer for her. " 今日の午後、私と一緒に遊びたいですか？(Let me guess, you wanna hang out with me this afternoon?)." Sakura paused. The emo-fetished kunoichi realized he fatal mistake. "何？！彼はどのようにそれを知ったのですか？私は予測可能ですか？ (What?! How did he know that?! Am I getting... predictable?!)," Sakura internally muttered. Being desperate, Sasuke's fangirl tried to improvise to hide her embarrasment. "あなたはとても愚かな、さくら。(Your so silly, Sakura-chan)," the surviving Uchiha clan member said to his admirer. "確かに、間違いなく後で。おそらく、私がイタチを探した後、(Sure, definitely later after I seek down Itachi)," Sasuke explained bluntly. Sakura blushed in excitement as Sasuke easily walked away. Sasuke soon went back too brooding by himself in peace. Meanwhile, somewhere not too far from the Hidden Leaf Village, walked four travelers who appear to be Cloud's signature team (well, almost). Here walked Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, and Yuffie. "さあ！どれくらい長く私たちは歩く必要がありますか？ (Come on! How much longer do we have to walk for?)," complained Yuffie. Tifa seemed to be annoyed with Yuffie's whining. If anything, it wasn't even much of a walk, which was a bigger reason for her to be angry. "私は神に誓う、ユフィ！あなたがこのハイキング中にもう一度泣き言を言うなら、私は盗まれた商品のバッグを燃やすでしょう！ (I swear to god, Yuffie-san! If you whine one more time during this hike, I'll burn your stolen bags of goods!)," exclaimed the bartender. This is surprising, normally Cloud loses his temper more than Tifa, but it seems like Tifa has a love/hate connection with Yuffie. "女の子、落ち着いて。私たちはこの村を伐採しなければなりません。(Girls, calm down. We just have to cut through this village.)," stated Vincent in his calm voice. It was too late. Tifa and Yuffie are already in a fistfight and Tifa clearly seems to be winning. "何をすべきか教えてください、あなたは雌犬です！" (Don't tell me what to do, you bitch!)," cursed Yuffie. "あなたの不平を言うあなたの迷惑な私たち全員！ (Your annoying us all with your complaining!)," angerly replied Tifa. The vampire killer sighed and continued the quest with Cloud while leaving the two babes to have a cat fight. Up ahead the super soldier spotted a boy in orange clothing and with yellow hair, this boy was Naruto Uzumaki. Cloud didn't know why, but he thinks that is the boy who he saw with Sephiroth. He wanted to ask him who he knew who or where the One-Winged Angel is, but he thinks it useless. He looked over to Vincent, who was sniffing something in the air, it seems. "あなたは何の臭いですか、ヴィンセント？あの男の子？ (What are you smelling, Vincent-kun? That boy?)," he wondered. "彼の血... (His blood....)," the vampire slayer pondered. At first, it sounds like Valentine would want to suck his blood, but Cloud knew Vincent was more concerned about it. "それは、産卵の香り、子孫...それは、私が吸血鬼になったときにこの村を攻撃したナインテールのキツネ？ (It has the scent of a spawn, a descendant... could it be, the Nine-Tailed fox that attacked this village around when I became a vampire?)," sorrowfully whispered Vincent. He has had little memories, but enough to specify the blood from then to now. The team realized that this is an issue and decided to dash over to the boy, eating ramen noodles. The Hokage wannabe looked up at the strangers, who launched Uzumaki into the building behind him. Naruto gasped for air as Cloud prepared his materia attack: Thundaga. Sasuke heard the commotion nearby and rushed to the danger he heard. His Sharingan showed him that it was Naruto, and four other strangers, but one of their sword's started to light up with lightning. "ナルトは困っている！ (Naruto-kun in trouble!)" Sasuke observed. Cloud was seconds away from firing. "私はより多くのスピードが必要ですが、(I need more speed.)." He tried to save Naruto from his impending doom. "サンダ...ガー！ (Thunda...GAH!)," Cloud cried in shock to see a teen in a white robe holding a sword almost as big as Sephiroth's, attempting to slash him. Sasuke looked down on his companion and confronted the one holding the huge sword. "これらの人、サスケは誰ですか？ (Who are these people, Sasuke-kun?)," implored Naruto. "トラブル、そういうことです。 (Trouble, that's what." assured Sasuke. "あなたが腕を失いたくなければ、迷子になりなさい。 (Get lost, unless you wanna lose your arms.)" Cloud got aggravated just by looking at the emo teen. He acts so much like Sephiroth that it's unsettling. "あなたの "友人"は、この村を破壊したナイン・テール・ボゾです。彼は私たちと一緒に来ます、セフィロス。 (Your "friend" is that Nine Tailed bozo that demolished this village. He's coming with us, Sephiroth.)" Cloud replied dramatically. "セフィロスは誰ですか？ ''(''Who the hell is Sephiroth?) wondered Sasuke. But that didn't matter. Cloud aimed his Buster Sword at the edgelord and got in his fighting position. Fight Here we goooooo! Both trade blows on impact, causing a shockwave to knock both Naruto and Cloud's team out of the way from sheer force. Cloud then kicked the Uchiha in the shin, causing him to grunt in slight pain. He then shot a Blade Beam at his chest, sending his body skidding back on the village ground. Sasuke attempted to charge his Kirin as a distraction to aim for his arms. He shot forward with the lightning ball, shoving it into his chest, only to be blocked by the super soldier's enormous Buster Sword. He kicked Sasuke in his groin as a reaction, but the man transformed into a log, confusing Cloud. Sasuke got his chance to chop off his arms, and nearly succeeded. All of a sudden Cloud's sword charged with red energy, seemingly menacing. "クライムハザード (Climhazzard)," he chanted. The AVALANCHE veteran slashed up the Uchiha, and disturbingly struck him down, bending his spine and limbs. To ensure Cloud's win, he fired fire materia, creating a wall of flames consuming Sasuke. Cloud thought the fight was over, but he heard the emo boy whisper from the fire wall. "アマテラ (Amaterasu)," Sasuke said. His eyes started too bleed gruesomely until the fire rose up at Cloud, burning him with a taste of irony. He then swiped his hands in very baffling motions to end with them up to his mouth. "火災スタイル！ (Fire Style!)" he yelled, blowing hellfire from his lungs, straight at Strife, ending the battle. ---- ---- ---- Or so he hoped. Sasuke's Sharingan was going insane, unable to predict his adversary's power. A blue flash of neon light struck up into the atmosphere, blinding Naruto and company. The Buster Sword wielder let out a huge roar in anger from the light, striking Sasuke with fear. Before thinking, he activated his Rinnegan, ready for his challenger to hit him at full power. The purple demon drew his bow, aiming at the glowing man, and fired. Cloud at light speed flashed out of his stance, chopping the arrow into hundreds of pieces. He hopped up onto the Uchiha and spoke his last words. "あなた自身を準備してください、あなたは少したわごと！ (Prepare yourself, you little shit!)" he chanted. Cloud instantly charged his ultimate attack: Omnislash! The Buster Sword launched Sasuke into the sky, readied for the twelve hit combo. He diced, and slashed, and chopped from every single angle, just to finish with a (almost) killing blow. He shot down like a meteor, lighting fire and bashing into the ground, finishing it. Sasuke's seemigly lifeless body dropped to the ground.The guy's so tough, he isn't even unconscious after Omnislash. The surviving Uchiha clan member stood up, not in anyway approaching Cloud to continue fighting. Cloud turned around before proceeding to walk away, to take out his sword. "ガードを下げてください。あなたはこの戦いに勝った。 (Lower your guard. You've won this battle)," concluded Sasuke. Cloud smirked. He was impressed that not only he's conscious, but also that he put up such a good fight. Both swordsmen shook hands in honor, and continued their separate journeys. At first, Cloud thought it was Sephiroth using his illusion tricks on him, but in reality, it was his best competitor he has ever faced. Sakura rushed back over to see Sasuke's injured body, and seeing Tifa nearest too him, trying to attack her. TO BE CONTINUED ON SAKURA VS TIFA! Winner The winner of this DBX is: Cloud Strife! "私は再びそれを上回るように見える、 (Looks like I overdid it again)," Cloud recalled to another time he fought someone like him. Are you happy with the outcome? Hell yeah! Nah bruh. Next time on DBX Yamcha pathetically tumbles into DBX! Stormtrooper fires and misses into DBX! YAMCHA VS STORMTROOPER!! Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:'Soldiers' themed DBX Fights Category:'Assassins' themed DBXs Category:Anime vs. Video Game Themed DBX Fights Category:'Teenagers' themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:UniverseAwesome777 Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights